Innocence Prologue
by IkusLover5
Summary: Ike's prefect opportunity at what he desired lies within the innocent, but he wasn't expecting it all to come crashing down on him. * Eventual male pregnancy.* If you like YAOI, great, if you don't, then this story may not be for you.
1. Prologue

Innocence Prologue-unedited

Ike, a toned, wrathful driven mercenary was not one for feelings and mushy nonsense when it came to relationships. His focus stayed on the prize, and that prize happened to be innocence.

Pit, on the other hand, was innocence incarnate. His focus was on pleasing his partner no matter the cost to himself. He already knew that he loved Ike, and would do anything the mercenary asked of him. He loved how the bluenette showed him new ways of expressing love, such as kissing, groping, and dry-humping. He knew that it pleased the older male, although the Angel preferred gentle touches and soft embraces.

*****

"Hi, Ike," the sweet cherub spoke, fluttering over, an innocent and gay smile on his lips. "What are we doing today?"

"Oh, well I had some fun things planned," the mercenary replied. Which begged the question, fun for who? Up until this point, Ike had been pretty lenient and patient about the young angel, but time was ticking. Pit was far too innocent and vulnerable, for the bluenette to ignore, among other things.

"Okay, I like that," Pit replied giving Ike a hug. "You always do fun things Ike."

_You just wait my little angel, the fun hasn't even begun._

_*****_

Pit wasn't so sure what could be so fun in Ike's bedroom, especially when it was such a beautiful day outside, but their activities usually ended up in some private, dark room. Not that the Angel truly minded. As long as Ike was happy, he was happy.

"What do you want me to do, Ike?" the boy asked. The question usually got a smile from the older male, as it did now.

"Take off your shirt," he commanded gently.

The Angel obliged, revealing his lightly tanned, perfect form. He fluttered his wings to straighten the feathers.

Ike sighed happily, removing his own shirt, all the while gazing at the innocent angel across from him. He closed the distance between them in seconds. "You know I love you little golden one," he said seductively.

Pit nodded shyly. "Uh-huh."

"And I would never hurt you", the mercenary continued, removing the angel's pants while planting little kisses on his cheek.

Pit blushed shyly as his most sensitive area was exposed before the larger male. "I trust you, Ike. I love you very much."

The mercenary smiled and eased the boy down onto the bed, taking in his full, delicate form. "And you know, when people love each other, they do special things. And you say you love me?"

"With my whole heart!" the cherub replied with zest.

The mercenary smiled and straddled the boy.

Ike began casually talking the boy to ease, while he caressed Pit's chest.

_Sex is better when they're innocent,_ Ike thought to himself. _Pit has fallen into the perfect trap, my sweet little one._

Pit giggled at the mercenary's touch as it passed over his tickle spot.

"You like this, my angel?" the older male asked.

"Yes!" Pit replied, his face glowing.

"Well, you'll like this even more," Ike confirmed, removing the last of his clothing.

Pit now lay naked and innocent-looking underneath the big mercenary, his eyes big with curiosity and love for his superior.

Ike gave a happy whine as he admired Pit. The mercenary had waited far too long for this day, his lust only moments away from conquering that delicate, frail body.

"I'm going to touch you a little bit, like when we tickle-fight," the bluenette assured, earning a big smile from the brunette.

"I love it when you play with me."

Ike couldn't help the arousal that came from the simple comment. Pit eyed the changes in the male's groin with simple curiosity, but experienced no desire of his own.

The older male splayed the boy's legs and sat between them. Slowly, he ran his fingers down Pit's golden chest, past his stomach, and down to his legs. It was then that he turned his attention to the delicate area between them. "This is going to be so much fun," he stated gently.

The Angel, nervous that Ike was touching him so close to his forbidden area, had his confidence rebuilt with the simple assurance.

Ike began simply touching the area, trailing his fingers gently along the side, watching to see the reaction the angel displayed.

Pit shied away from the touches at first, but desperate to please his lover, he forced a smile.

Taking the simple gesture as a sign to continue, Ike allowed his fingers to trail down to the Angel's entrance. "This is where the fun starts, but you have to relax," he instructed smoothly.

The cherub nodded and sighed, closing his eyes; only to open them once he felt an intrusion. "I-Ike?"

"Relax, baby, shhh.... I'm stretching you so we can have fun."

Ike proceeded to stretch the angel, till he thought it was enough for him to have _HIS_ fun.

After a couple minutes, Ike removed his fingers, and looked up at the youth. "No need to worry my angel, this will be the most fun we've had in months," Ike assured, giving the celestial a kiss on the lips.

Ike then gently pushed his cock into the timid boy before him.

Pit cried out at the sudden, large intrusion. "Ike! Ike! Ow! It hurts really bad!" he pleaded, but Ike continued until he was up to the hilt.

"C'mon, Pit. Don't be scared. All you need to do is relax, baby, and we'll have fun. I promise you. You'll love it, okay," Ike whispered, pecking the boy on the forehead.

With a small sniff, the boy nodded and directed his thoughts elsewhere until he felt the pain between his legs subside.

"Better now?" the mercenary asked.

Pit nodded slowly.

"Good, it's going to be a blast!" With the angel's assurance of the situation, Ike began rocking his hips against Pit.

The movements were painful for the Angel at first, but in time, he began to feel small tinges of pleasure surge through his body. As the motions continued, he felt compelled to cry out, or moan. This pleased his lover to no end, so Pit made a point of crying out, with increasing volume.

Ike responded in the same fashion as Pit, and the two together created their own chorus. The finale echoed Ike's husky voice as he came.

Low panting erupted from the mercenary's mouth, as he lay against his lover. After catching his breath, he looked over the angel, wondering how he had taken the experience.

"Wasn't that fun?" Ike asked.

Pit just rolled and wrapped his petite arms around Ike's neck, leaning his face into his lover's shoulder, he whispered, "Some parts felt good, but now that it's all over, I'm hurting."

The mercenary sympathetically rubbed the spot between the boy's wings. "That's okay; you'll feel better in a few days. Just take it easy."

"I didn't know you would hurt me, Ike," he whispered even softer than before.

"Hey, hey," the bluenette called, hearing the tears in the boy's voice. "I love you, Pit. You know that. What we just did was the ultimate act of love, and I wanted it to be with you because you're so special to me. I'm sorry that it hurt, but if we keep doing it, I promise it'll get better."

Pit nodded, a little concerned that he would have to endure the act a second time. He just laid his head down on Ike's chest to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Innocence 1

*****

Time passed without too much event at the Smash Mansion, where both Ike and Pit brawled. Ike has yet to forget his first sexual encounter with the young angel, just a week ago...Oh how he loved the angel..._ OR is it just lust?_ Either way, Ike regretted nothing, even if Pit had suffered bleeding and some tearing, it was all worth it for him, for what _HE_ wanted.

Pit had yet to be cold with the mercenary since Ike assured him it was all fun. Innocence was what had attracted Ike in the first place, making the youth the perfect target.

Even though the mercenary was certain Pit wouldn't be angry with him, he still made the angel promise not to tell anyone of what they did. It would be their little secret. Pit had no problem with this as he loved secrets, the cherub thought it made you cool to have one, or so Ike told him.

Both males trained in the morning, and fought in the afternoon. Night changed into a simple and rhythmic pattern as Ike expected his angel to lie down on the bed, and receive his love. Clearly it was Ike's world, and Pit played the innocent little victim.

But one morning, the pattern changed.

Ike awoke alone in the bed that he usually shared with his otherwise eager lover. What roused him had been the horrible retching that came from the bathroom. The door was shut to a crack, and the Angel's occasional moans and whines reached him in the bed.

"Pit?!" Ike called worried, and scrambled out of the bed to reach his distressed lover. Ike pushed open the door, and found the poor angel hunched over the toilet, spewing his insides.

"Baby...," Ike said softly, approaching the youth. The mercenary sat on his knees, and held the boy's golden locks away from his face.

When Pit got a moment free of heaving, Ike asked, "I thought angels didn't get human sicknesses?"

"We don't," the scared boy replied, panting from his upheaval. He looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes wide with fear. "Am I going to die?" he asked softly.

Ike chuckled, but after a moment his heart panicked, because he didn't know the answer. Angels were different, and throwing up could effect them worse than mortals. "Uh, n-no, Pit," Ike stuttered scared. "Of course not… you can't die," the bluenette said, unsure of his consoling.

Ike knew the boy's innocent mind inside and out, Pit would believe anything he said. If this was going to be one incident to upset his angel, he would say anything to fix it, to return to his normal routine with the boy.

"You'll be just fine babe," Ike said with more false confidence, and pulled the boy into his chest, stroking his hair.

The Angel trusted his lover with his whole heart, but his insides insisted that something was hideously wrong with him. The urge to vomit had lessened, but his stomach still pained him, and his head pounded. "Can you help me to the bed?... I need to lie down..."

"Sure my little cherub," Ike cooed lifting the small boy in his arms and carrying him over to the bed. "Can I get Mist to make you something?" the mercenary asked. "I suck at that stuff; it would only make you want to vomit more." Ike helped the angel put on his boxers, and tucked him in.

The small boy groaned at the thought of eating and rolled over on his side. "No food please. I... just need to sleep... I've been up all night," he confided pitifully, burying his face in the pillow. "Ike... am I going to be okay?"

The mercenary hadn't known the youth was up all night, and felt a twinge of pity for him. "Yeah, no need to worry Pit," Ike said.

In his mind, he thought Pit was going to be okay, as long as the cherub didn't continue to puke, or develop any other symptoms. No, he couldn't let that happen. Ike knew too well that Dr. Mario would get involved and discover that Pit was no longer a virgin. Then his reputation could be destroyed, trashed. Accused and indicted as a pedophile. It wouldn't happen, not after everything the mercenary had built.

He would do anything necessary to keep his and Pit's affair a secret.

(End Chapter 1)


	3. Chapter 2

Innocence 2

*****

A week had passed and Pit was still having trouble keeping his meals down. Occasionally, he would only be sick in the morning and then be fine for the rest of the day. Other days brought nonstop misery for the cherub, who was usually overwhelmed and tired from his unknown illness.

Other brawlers were beginning to grow concerned about Pit's continued absence at the tournaments, and Ike's excuses were getting thinner. Something had to be done, because the Angel appeared to be getting worse.

Ike arrived at the stadium locker room, only to find, Marth, Roy, and Link leaning against his locker.

"Hey Ike," Roy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bout time you came big guy," Link commented.

"What do you want?" Ike asked, shoving Link out of his way to open his locker.

Marth stepped closer to Ike. "We just want to talk, you know...see how things are going with you."

"You mean, you want to know about Pit," Ike said, putting on his headband.

"Yeah, where is the little guy" Roy asked annoyingly.

"I told you, he ate something bad, and it's giving him stomach problems. He just needs about 3 or so more days to get over it."

"You told us the same thing last week, Ike," Link replied crossing his arms.

"It's the truth, and if you keep bothering me, I will gladly jam my sword up your ass."

"No need to get defensive," Marth commented, glaring at the bluenette. "Unless.... you have something to hide..."

Ike slammed his locker shut and stormed off. "I don't need to report to you, Marth. I don't need to report to any of you. Pit's fine, and if you don't believe me, fuck you. I'm sick of this shit; are we brawling or what?"

The three swordsmen narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

Ike made his way out of the locker room, and onto the battle field for practice. He was sick and tired of being badgered by everyone about the angel. 'Where is he? He is okay? I miss him'. Those were the pounding questions the mercenary heard just about every day. Mist had been increasingly annoying ever since he forbade her to go into his room to see Pit.

Ike put the pressuring thoughts to the back of his mind and approached Bowser, one of the biggest and strongest brawlers, letting his rage come forward.

"Prepare yourself," Ike said and slammed Ragnell straight into the side of Bowser's face.

After the match, Ike cleaned and dressed quickly, as to avoid the other three swordsmen. He was shocked, though, when he met with Mist in one of the lower halls. "Sister, what are you doing? You know how I hate for you to be out and about by yourself when there are people like Wario lurking about."

"I know, Ike, but it was an emergency. Pit sounded really really sick, so I had to help him down here to see the doctor," the girl explained.

"YOU WHAT????" Ike demanded. "No, oh, no," Ike mumbled. The mercenary turned on his heels, and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to the medical wing.

Ike burst through the white doors, and immediately began searching for Pit's room. "PIT?!??" Ike called at the top of his lungs, opening random doors along the first hall.

He soon found the boy lying in a hospital bed, propped up and in fairly good spirits. His eyes lit up at the sight of the mercenary. "Ikey!" he called energetically. "Mario examined me a little bit, but he'll be right back. He wants to do some more tests. I'm glad that you're here now! I really missed you! Did your brawl go okay?"

"There's no time for that, I have to get you out of here," Ike replied panicked. The mercenary lifted the boy into his arms. "Did you tell them about US?"

The boy blinked. "Was I not supposed to? I wasn't going to tell, but Mario said it would help him figure out what was wrong with me."

The door opened, and Mario entered with a fairly large machine. "I'm back, Pit. Sorry to keep you waiting... Hello... Ike..."

Ike tried as best he could to regain is composure so as not to arise suspicion. In he back of the mercenary's mind though, he knew this moment could shatter his whole world. "Uh, hello, Dr. Mario," Ike greeted clearing his throat. "Nice to see you again..."

_Curse the bloody bastard_

(End Chapter 2)


	4. Chapter 3

Innocence

Chapter 3

The Italian ignored Ike's presence as he set up the machine. He raised Pit's shirt and spread some translucent green gel on his lower abdomen.

The cherub giggled. "It's so cold."

"Well, this will help the machine to get a look at your insides," the Doctor explained, pulling out a small probe and pressing it to the gel. He then turned his attention to the screen.

Ike went to stand at Pit's bedside. "Um…Dr. Mario, what caused you to pull out this particular machine," the mercenary asked sounding concerned, and a little anxious. "I mean, Pit has only had a stomach flu it seems."

"I thought so too, but his symptoms suggest... something else."

He probed the youth's abdomen before focusing on a particular spot, the doctor's eyes widened. "So... I was right, but... how is this possible?" he gasped, his eyes glued to the screen.

The blunettes body grew stiff, his nerves running haywire. "Wha-what is it Dr. Mario" Ike asked concerned for the young angel. The mercenary knew he must be safe from Dr. Mario finding out Pit wasn't a virgin, he had yet to look THERE, or so the older male thought.

"I'm still not too sure how it's possible, but... Pit appears to be... with child," the doctor informed.

Ike's innards seemed to drop out of him at that moment. His body was in complete shock. "Wha-what?" Ike asked half yelling in surprise. "Pit is male, there's no way he can be pregnant."

The bluenette moved closer to look at the screen. He was hoping his eyes would deceive him, but there on the monitor was planted the shadow of a very small form. "Holy shit," Ike said. By this point he had developed goose bumps and wished he were dreaming.

"Er... Pit, do you have any theories on how you came to be with child?" the physician asked.

"Oh, of course! You see, we Angels aren't as solid as you mortals are, nor are we set as a specific gender. Our appearance is based off of whatever suits our goddess's interest, but we are not any specific gender, and retain characteristics of both genders... So, even though I have boy parts, I can still have babies!" he expressed happily and gazed at the screen affectionately. "Is that our baby, Ike?"

Ike laughed the comment off. "Pit!" the bluenette said through gritted teeth. "Of course that's not our baby. You must be a little confused since you haven't felt well. Can you excuse us, Dr. Mario for a moment? I need to talk with Pit about things."

"Actually, Ike, I was about to ask _You_ to leave. I need to have a word with Pit in private. You can wait out in the main room... For your own best interest, _don't_ try to run away; it only makes you look more guilty," the doctor informed gravely.

Pit looked up from his bed at his lover. "Ike would never leave me, he loves me... Am I not having a baby?"

As the door closed behind the bluenette, he heard Mario explain, "Oh, yes, Pit. You certainly are pregnant. About two months along, actually, and I'd like to talk to you about Ike..."

_Shit._ Ike's body began to convulse with tension. He was scared now more than ever. _What if Pit tells? Will I go to prison for interacting with a minor? I told Pit it was a secret, I just hope he remembers..._

The bluenette waited, his patience gone. Everyone within a 5 foot radius avoided him, and most importantly his death glares. The mercenary was angry at the situation and very much wanted to kill Dr. Mario and dispose of him in a river.

Minutes passed like years before the door finally opened and Dr. Mario stepped out. Before Ike could rush into the hospital room, the shorter man led him into a spare doctor's office. "Well, Ike, I know what you did, and you should be ashamed for doing it. But Pit let you off the hook. He assured me time and time again that you and he are madly in love, and WANT this child together. So long as that is the case, I can't turn you in.

"BUT!... If it should happen that Pit either 'loses' the baby, or I get word that the two of you 'mutually broke up' I _WILL_ report everything Pit told me to the authorities... Pit is due for a check up in a month to check the baby's health.

"Oh and congratulations."

With that, the shorter man left the room.

Ike stood in the offices doorway, mouth slightly open. "Thank you," he barely mumbled. The male ran his hand through his blue locks and shook his head. "I can't believe this..." Ike was far to close to being taken to jail...where his reputation could be shattered. Reality had clearly slapped him in the face.

He turned and walked back to Pit's hospital room shaken up.

The Angel was all smiles as his lover came into view. "Ike! We're having a baby!" he informed sweetly, although the information was like a knife in Ike's heart.

The bluenette sat down by the bed and placed his face against Pit's side, worried as to how he would get out of his current situation.

"I hope our baby looks like you, Ike. You're so handsome."

_Ughh...why does he have to make me like him so much, when I want to be angry with him._

"Yeah," Ike replied, unenthusiastically. He then quickly changed the subject. "Pit? What exactly did you TELL Dr. Mario?"

The boy winced at the sharpness of his lover's words, but didn't believe that the anger was directed at him. So he quickly replied, "Well, I told him about the things that we do at night. That's really all that he wanted to talk about for most of his visit. He asked me questions about what we liked to do, and I told him as best as I knew how.

"Then, I told him about how much we love each other, and how we do those things because we're so close! That made him... better... I don't think he was really mad; maybe worried... Do you think our baby is okay?"

Ike kept his face in the angel's bedside. "Our baby is fine," the words came out strange to Ike. He never thought that once he would get Pit pregnant; he didn't even think it was possible. "I told you to keep what we did a secret, do you remember? Now my life could be ruined and it's at your hands." The mercenary beat his fist against the sheets. "Why?" he asked. "Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?"

The Angel's eyes widened as he finally realized that Ike's anger was directed at him. He hung his head in shame as his eyes overflowed. "I was so scared, Ike," he said, his voice shaky with his restrained sobs. "I was sick all the time, and nobody knew what was wrong with me. Mist came in and saw how pale I was and said I needed to see the doctor.

"I remembered my promise to you, but Doctor Mario said I needed to tell him _everything_ if he was going to help me get better." The cherub began to cry. "So I told him."

Ike sighed heavily. "I could have taken care of you just fine, we didn't need doctors!"

"But I was-" Pit started.

"It doesn't matter. We had a deal, and you promised not to tell. What if I go to jail because of this! I won't be able to take care of the baby then!" Ike was near yelling.

The Angel let go, stress and hormones pushing him past his limit. He dissolved into tears, hugging his pillow for comfort. His snowy white wings covered his arms like a blanket. He cried harder, saying between sobs, "I-I didn-n't wa-ant to h-hurt yo-ou, Ike! I lo-ove you!"

"Well it's too late for that! Things are screwed up. We can't go back," Ike said standing up. "If you loved me, you never would have gotten pregnant, and you sure wouldn't have sold me out."

All crying ceased as the Angel stared off into space, his expression blank and broken, but the heart monitor went crazy. He said nothing more to the bluenette; he found it hard to even look at the older male.

When Ike felt that it was safe to leave, he stood up, only to hear, very softly, very faintly, "Do you want our baby?"

Ike turned back around to look at the boy. His silence was heart breaking. "I. Don't. Know." With that, the bluenette left, leaving Pit shocked and in utter pain. _Who will be a father to my baby?_


	5. Chapter 4

Innocence

Chapter 4

The following morning, Ike was woken up early in the morning by the sound of his doorknob being molested. The mercenary was already in a foul mood from lack of sleep the night before. He groaned and yelled, "It's unlocked!"

The door flew open and Roy rushed in, box in hand. Before the bluenette could even register what was going on, the noble started packing up Pit's belongings.

"What the fuck!" Ike yelled, jumping out of bed. "Put that back! Don't mess with his shit!"

"_I_ have Pit's permission. He's too scared of you to come get his clothes himself. I asked him if he wanted to get dressed, and he started crying. We kept asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't say. When Marth brought you up, he started _bawling_. We don't know what you did to the little guy, but Link says if you hurt him, he's going to kick. Your. _Ass_!"

"I didn't touch him!" Ike yelled. "Put his stuff down NOW!"

"I have direct orders from P-"

"The FUCK you do!" the bluenette responded and grabbed the box out of Roy's hands.

"Hey!" Roy said, glaring. "Give that back!"

"No way," Ike replied.

"Then I will get Master Hand to make you!" Roy challenged.

Ike set the belongings back down by the bed he shared with Pit. "Get out of my room Roy!"

"Jeez," the red head grumbled, as he turned to leave. "No wonder Pit's leaving you. I don't even live with you and you treat me like shit."

"OUT!" the bluenette boomed, and the young swordsman vanished.

Ike collapsed onto his bed and ran a hand through his blue hair. He didn't care particularly about getting in trouble, but Pit was NOT going to leave their room, it was too risky.

If the angel told the other brawlers, he would see no end to the comments, insults, and bantering that would take place. He wasn't anyone's favorite person at the mansion, and he knew for a fact someone would easily charge him with being a pedophile, with or without Pit's word.

For now, Ike would swallow up his anger and make nice to the angel. His own survival and reputation depended on it. The expected baby would prove to be another matter entirely. One with which Ike wasn't thrilled about. The baby made matters worse. It would always be a pest to the bluenette as long as he lived.

Maybe the only key now was to get ride of it...but then again Dr. Mario would find out and Ike would be shit out of luck then.

There seemed no escape. He would take things as they came and work out other details later. One thing he did know... _I'm not ready to be a father_

*****

Pit lay on Marth's bed, fighting off the urge to vomit again. The doctor had told him that illness was normal when carrying a baby and that it would go away once he started to "show". The poor Angel had no clue what it meant to "show", and at the moment he really didn't care.

All that mattered was that he had upset Ike. He had told Ike's secret and now the bluenette was mad at him. He felt lower than low for it.

_I had no right to be scared. Even doctor Mario said that I had nothing to worry about, that I'm perfectly healthy. I told our secret for no good reason, and now Ike doesn't love me or our baby._

The young Angel clutched his pillow close and whimpered into it.

Marth sat watching young angel on his bed. His change in mood and personality was depressing to watch. The poor boy clutched the pillow for dear life, and his eyes held sorrow and pain. Every now and again a few tears would escape down his cheek.

Marth couldn't take it anymore. It was time to confront Ike and get the angel's stuff. "Link!" he called motioning the Hylian over. "We need to go Pit's room to gather his belongings."

Link nodded. "Are you sure you want to do that right now? I heard Ike almost got in a fight with Roy over it."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Marth said. "Pit needs out and Ike needs to be confronted. I'm not going to let the asshole get away with what he did to the boy."

"Right," Link concluded sheathing his own sword. "Let's go."

The Prince and Hero duo made their way down the hall to Ike's room, where the lithe bluenette promptly pounded on the door. "Ike!" he demanded. "Open this door right now! We need to talk!"

"I don't want any visitors!" Ike yelled from inside the room.

"Too bad Ike," Marth yelled back. "We're here to get Pit's things."

"I already sent Roy away earlier. How many times do I have to get the message across?" Ike continued.

"You're not going to bully your way out of this Ike," Marth said jiggling the door knob.

"Fuck off!" Ike replied.

Marth nodded to Link and together the two men broke down the door.

Ike was shocked that his door suddenly came crashing to the ground. He looked up and glared. "You knocked down my door!" He yelled at the two brawlers.

"This isn't a game Ike," Link said.

"The hell it isn't', now get the fuck out of my room!" the bluenette raged.

"No. Pit needs his things, and you obviously need a reality check. Since when did you think it was EVER okay to bully Pit? I mean the poor boy is shaken and sad. Whatever you said, it's destroying him."

"I didn't do anything! Why are you blaming me for everything?" Ike stammered.

"Really Ike?" Link asked. "We know for a fact Pit is too innocent to hurt anyone. We know you did something...and you're hiding it."

"Get out now, before I throw you out!" the mercenary threatened.

"No," Marth said, starting to gather Pit's belongings.

Ike watched with mounting horror as his Angel's belongings were removed one by one from the bedroom. He wanted so badly to tackle Marth to the ground and snap his girly neck, but with Link standing nearby with his hand on the Master Sword, he decided against it.

"You're making a mistake," he warned.

Marth rolled his eyes. "You already made one. Pit's a beautiful person, and I don't know why you've done this to him."

"Why is this all about Pit!" the bluenette roared, stunning both the Prince and the Hylian.

"Well...we found him in his hospital bed bawling his eyes out. He wouldn't tell us what happened because he's protecting your sorry ass," Marth replied.

Ike rolled his eyes."You don't know the story, yet you are quick to judge me."

"With good reason," Marth stated, packing the last of the angels clothes. "He is hurt Ike. Very. Hurt."

The bluenette sighed. Pit seemed to be creating attention instead of deflecting it. If people didn't stop asking questions, his selfish mistake could be found out.

Marth made one last grab of Pit's belongings. It was the snow globe Ike gave him for his birthday that year. Without knowing Ike gave it to him, the swordsman laid it down in the box.

"Are you through yet?" Ike asked through his teeth.

"I think so," Marth answered. "He should be pleased now to have some peace where he doesn't have to be verbally or physically abused by anyone." Marth's eyes narrowed at Ike.

"OH! Now you want to go throwing out accusations at me prissy boy?" Ike yelled.

"Only ones that are true, Ike!" the Prince countered. "Unless, of course, you'll 'prove your innocence' by telling Link and I 'what really happened'. I'm sure you're _such_ the victim."

The bluenette snarled at the noble. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

Marth shrugged. "Nor do I care. I got what I came here for. As for answers; I'm sure Pit will tell me, given time."

"You just keep thinking that," Ike replied. "Now get out!"

"My pleasure," Marth said, picking up the box of Pit's belongings and heading out the door.

Link glared at Ike and followed the prince out while saying, "We _will_ find out Ike. You won't get away."

Ike scoffed, and gladly slammed his door. "You two can go fuck yourselves" he mumbled.

The bluenette layed down on his bed to rest before an upcoming match. He hoped the prince and Hylian would never find out, but it was unavoidable. Pit was going to gain weight and soon enough have a baby. The whole stadium would know then...but would they charge Ike with sexual harassment, or convict him of being a pedophile? Time would only tell...


	6. Chapter 5

Innocence

Chapter 5

A week later, in the locker room, Ike happened to overhear a conversation between the three remaining swordsmen. He hid behind a row of lockers, hoping that his presence would go unnoticed.

"He's not getting any better?" Link asked, worried.

"No," Marth replied sadly. "He's still throwing up all the time, and just _down_. I'm not even sure why; he still refuses to talk much on the subject of Ike. I asked him, and all he told me was 'I messed up'."

"Wha'?" Roy asked, too angered to remember that he was naked. "That's bullshit and a half? Who told him he messed up? Ike did! What did he mess up? WHO CARES! Ike's an asshole!"

"Watch your mouth, Roy," Marth ordered, throwing a shirt at the red head. "But you do have a point; whatever it is Pit 'messed up' is probably only 'messed up' by Ike's standards... I just wish I knew why he was so sick all of the time."

"Maybe it's just an Angel-thing-we-don't-understand?" Link offered. "I mean, Mario looked him over and didn't find anything _wrong_ with him. He's just been excused from all of his Brawls... for Goddesses only know how long."

Ike listened intently from his spot. _Those idiots didn't have a clue about what's happening, and I won't give them a chance to._ The bluenette silently backed away from the lockers edge and his 'so called friends' and headed out of the room. It was time to get _his_ angel back.

It was the perfect time to talk with the smaller boy. No one would be around to stop him, and Pit could be easily persuaded. _Innocence is golden_

As Ike entered the mansion, he quickened his pace to Marth, Roy, and Link's room. They all were still in the locker room, and hopefully Roy would take an extra long shower, making all the rest of the boy's late. Ike knew he could be thrown out or worse if he was caught in Pit's presence.

But this was something that Ike needed to do...for himself.

Pit curled in on himself on Marth's bathroom rug. He was certain that he should find a better place for a nap, but he was too afraid to be very far from the toilet. His nausea had actually gotten worse, and the ache of the boy's heart didn't make it any better.

_Ike hasn't tried to visit with me once. He must be so mad... I want to make it better._

The Angel wanted to visit the mercenary, but all three of the other swordsmen insisted that it was a bad idea.

_Why doesn't he want to be near me? We used to be so close..._

The brunette heard the door to Marth's apartment open, but his head throbbed when he tried to sit up. "Mmmm," he whined, pulling a wing over his face to blot out the bathroom light. He had a terrible headache.

"Hello? Ike called once inside the swordsman's room. "Pit? My angel? Are you here?"

The bluenette looked towards the kitchenette. Empty. Living room. Empty. He figured Pit must be asleep so he went across the room to the bunk beds. He saw Pit's belongings but his bed was again empty.

However, after a moment's pause, Pit's voice found the mercenary's ears. "Bathroom," the Angel called weakly from his place on the floor.

_He called me his Angel. Maybe he's forgiven me. I sure hope he has..._

Ike immediately took off in the direction of the bathroom. Once he opened the door he found the angel curled in on himself lying in the middle of Marth's rug. "Pit! Are you okay? What happened? Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm still sick, Ikus... The doctor says it's normal, but it's hard for me to keep my food down," the Angel explained, a small smile gracing his features. "I've missed you. I'm so glad you're here to see me." The boy shifted, trying to sit up but nausea and dizziness quickly thwarted his actions.

The mercenary caught the angel, and held him upright. "It's going to be okay. I'm here. I want you to move back into my room...I really miss you."

Ike kissed the younger boy on the cheek. "Please?"

The brunette nearly cried with relief. "Oh, Ikus! Of course I'll move back in with you! I've missed you so much! I never wanted to move out in the first place! I love you, Ikus!" he cooed, wrapping his arms around the mercenary's neck.

Ike hugged the angel back. "I love you too, and I'm so sorry about everything."

The mercenary's words were golden to the angel, Pit suspected nothing. Ike however knew this was his only way at holding the upper hand and having control. He would lie through his teeth till his deathbed if it kept him out of trouble.

"I am so happy you have forgiven me. There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't thought about you. I've just been scared to face you after what I said. I still beat myself up over it. I can't believe I've been such an ass to you."

Pit kissed the bluenette several times, allowing the larger male to hold him close. "I'm so happy, Ikus! So SO happy! I'll always love you! And you'll be a wonderful father!" the Angel proclaimed, snuggling into the man's embrace.

"I'm happy too baby and I'm glad you have faith in me," Ike replied.

He hugged the angel back. A wide grin filled his lips, of course out of the poor angel's view. _This should be so easy...I've got him back wrapped around my fingers._

"So what do you say I get you packed up so you can be in our bed tonight? Wouldn't you like that?"

"I would! If it makes you happy, I'll do it with you," the youth offered, hoping to do everything in his power to stay in the bluenette's good graces.

The mercenary smiled. "I'd like that...but only if you feel up to it. I wouldn't want you to exert yourself after everything."

Ike picked the angel up and carried him over to Marth's couch. "Wait here while I get your things."

Pit nodded and smiled happily. "Okay."

Ike gathered the angel's belongings in the same box that once left his room. "Is this all you have sweet angel?" he asked.

"That's everything. Thank you so much! I love you, Ikus! I'll never leave you again!" the Angel continued, doing his best to reaffirm their relationship. "I don't ever want to fight again! I'll be the best ever! And I'll keep everything a secret; I never want you mad at me again!"

Ike smiled liking his situation more every minute. Pit was falling right where he wanted to, and he didn't even have to push him to do it.

"You would keep everything a secret just for me?" he asked again.

Thinking he had found the one thing that would guarantee security in his relationship, Pit expanded on it. "Oh yes! No one needs to know our business but us! I promise I'll keep quiet about everything! I didn't even tell Marth, Link, or Roy about our baby! Aren't you proud of me?"

The mercenary grinned. "I am very proud of you. You did the right thing." He approached the couch and gave the angel a loving kiss to show his gratitude. "Let's go home."

Pit flapped his wings excitedly and almost jumped into Ike's arms. Together the two left the three swordsman's room, and headed to their own undetected.


	7. Chapter 6

Innocence 6

-

Once back in their room, Ike restored Pit's belongings to their original places, pleased that the operation had gone smoothly. As an added bonus, the young Angel had insisted that he felt well enough to have sex with the mercenary. This was of course a lie, since the young brunette was pale and weak, but the mercenary did it with him just the same.

_I've earned it_, Ike told himself.

After their encounter, the cherub made a hasty retreat to the bathroom while Ike basked in the afterglow. Once he came down from his orgasmic high, he decided to check on the seasick Angel.

But a sharp knock on the door redirected his attention.

"IKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PIT?"

The mercenary froze at the place he stood in the middle of the room. _"It's Marth. Dammit!" _he thought to himself. _What do I do? Ignore them? Open the door to face their wrath OR...talk to Pit. _

Ike continued to the bathroom to ask Pit what he should do. "Pit baby? You okay?"

"IKE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Marth yelled from outside their room. "I'M NOT AFRAID TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR A SECOND TIME!"

"Ike," Pit replied weakly. "I really don't feel good."

Seconds later there was a large crash as the door came tumbling to the floor, and Marth staggered into the room with Link following close behind. The Prince locked eyes with the mercenary. "What have you done with Pit?"

Ike eyes grew wide at the crash, but he quickly defended himself. "I've done nothing! Pit's moved back in with me!"

"What'd you do? Break into our room, and force the little guy to?" Marth accused.

"Hell no! I had Pit's full consent!" Ike hollered back.

"The fuck you did. You probably threatened him left and right!" the Prince continued.

"We know Pit wouldn't come back to you after all that Ike! You hurt him REALLY bad!" Link interjected. "There's no way."

"Why don't you ask him them?" Ike questioned.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Pit asked, peeking his head out the bathroom door while leaning heavily on the frame.

"Pit!" Marth called softly, running over to the youth. "How are you feeling? Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"Did you really want to go back with the guy?" Link questioned, also making his way over to the Angel.

The brunette blinked. "I'm not feeling good, but that's normal now. I _wanted_ to move back in with Ike. He told me he loves me, and he's sorry about everything. He even forgave me for all the horrible things I did to him!"

Marth was floored. "What could you possibly do to Ike that would be considered 'horrible' by any means?"

"Okay, enough!" Ike yelled. "Can't you see Pit is fragile on top of not feeling well? He doesn't need to be pounded with your questions. He's already going through enough."

The mercenary embraced the angel around the waist to hold him up."It's okay baby. You don't have to answer their questions. You told them enough. Let them leave."

"Fine. If you won't let Pit move back in with me; I'm staying in here," the Prince retorted, much to Ike's horror. "I don't know what you did or what you said to Pit, but he was sobbing for days, barely able to keep his food down. You are a monster for doing that to him! It would be irresponsible of me to leave you alone with him for any amount of time, given how fragile he is."

"Marth," Pit called before Ike could erupt. "Please... We need to work it all out like adults... I overreacted before, but... please don't hold it against Ike. He's not a monster at all. He's the most wonderful man I've ever met. Please, Marth."

Ike's face softened, and he kissed Pit lightly on the head.

"That's bullshit Pit and you know it. Why are you protecting him when he hurt you? None of your words or actions make any sense after the way we saw you. Now what's really going on?" Marth demanded.

"I..." Pit began, subconsciously placing a hand on his abdomen. When he felt Ike tense, he quickly added. "I don't want to discuss it. I overreacted, and Ike loves me again. Please leave, or I'll call Master Hand."

Furious, the Prince directed his glare to Ike. "This isn't over. I have my eye on you, and if I detect even the SMALLEST hint of trouble." His eyes narrowed. "I'd better see Pit out in the open. EVERY day."

Ike smirked. "You worry about your life Marth, and I'll worry about mine. Cape-sh? Now please get the hell out before we do call Master Hand."

Marth glared, and turned on his heel with Link, who also gave Ike a glare, but Pit a soft and worried look.

"If you ever need us Pit, you know where we'll be," Link offered.

The two friends left without another word stepping over the now broken door.

Ike ran a hand down his face. "We'll I better fix that, and you my love need to lie down and rest. Those assholes upset you and it's not good to get you worked up. You don't need that. The only thing you need is my love."

Pit's eyes brightened and he leaned forward to give Ike a kiss on the lips. "You are so good to me! I will relax; I promise. I love you, Ike," he cooed before walking back to the bedroom.

"And I love you," the bluenette replied.

Ike took the time to fix his door, putting two double dead bolts in place. "No one was going to have that easy of a time getting into his room and screwing things up. It wasn't good for him, and it wasn't good for Pit.

After everything was in place he went back to the bedroom where he found Pit lying in bed, looking to be asleep.

He carefully crawled into the plush sheets snuggling up against the angel.

Pit stirred and rolled to face the mercenary. "Ike?" he asked sleepily, but latched on to his lover before the man could reply. He snuggled against the mercenary's chest, smiling. "Mmmm..."

"I didn't mean to wake you..." he said softly. "I just wanted to check on you, make sure you are stable from everything that happened earlier. I fixed the door and put deadlocks on it. No one will come busting in to harass you or me again."

He kissed the angel on lips lightly but then added a little more pressure.

The cherub returned the contact and smiled. "I'm glad... I've missed being with you. I'm doing good... or should I say WE are doing good."

"That's all I could ever hope for," the bluenette said hugging Pit closer. "I've wanted you back ever since I walked out. Everything has been so empty and I've missed making love to you..."

"I have missed that too. Do you want to... do that? I would like to... do that with you!" the cherub chirped energetically, hoping to mend his relationship.

Ike smirked getting exactly what he wanted without even having to ask. "Of course I do." He leaned down gripping Pit's backside and caught his lips in a fiery dance.

Leaving no time wasting Pit's pants were on the floor. Ike's erection was making it hard for his boxers to come off as well but he finally managed with a little of Pit's help.

He flipped over so the angel sat on his torso. Positioning Pit correctly he looked up at his lover's face.

Pit gave a heartwarming smile and began to carefully lower himself on to Ike's member.

The feeling of tightness and warmth caused Ike to cry out in pleasure. "Goddess Pit, you feel so good." He then took hold of Pit's small hips and rocked them to the pace of which we wanted.

Seed having been shot, and the after glow dimming Ike picked up the angel who was laying limply on his chest and set him down next him.

Pit smiled even though his was sore from his lover's brutal pace. Ike was happy with him again; the mercenary loved him again. The Angel silently vowed to never let his actions endanger their relationship again.

_I'm so glad he forgave me for being pregnant. I love him so much. I'm glad that things are just as good as they used to be, before the baby made me sick._

Ike returned the smile. "That was great sex Pit. You are the best. We always do know how to have fun."

Satisfied, Ike rolled over and went to sleep.

Pit smiled, and turned over in his bed. He felt at peace with his lover, and he was so glad to be praised by Ike once more. _Things will get better now. I'll be good for him, and everything will be okay._


	8. Chapter 7

Innocence 7

*********

Pit poked at his belly, surprised how his body had changed in only two months. "Ike! Come see! I think the baby's getting bigger!"

Hearing about the baby was a constant in their room. Pit always interjected the subject of their baby during any topic, and it aggravated Ike. "That's nice! he called form the kitchen. "I'm making a sandwich, I'll see later."

Pit nodded and let his toga fall loosely back into place. He had given up on wearing his navy undershirt, since it had gotten to tight to wear. The Angel skipped into the kitchenette with a big smile on his face. "It won't be long before I won't be able to fit in my toga," he giggled, smiling at his lover.

Slamming the knife down onto the counter Ike yelled, "Can't we just have one fucking moment without talking about the pregnancy!"

The Angel jumped and bit his lip, bowing his head in shame. "I'm so sorry... I won't talk about it any more," he whispered, subconsciously crossing his arms over his belly to protect the child.

"Good," Ike replied giving Pit a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out into the living area with his sandwich.

Pit followed quietly, his posture still submissive. "Um... is there anything you would like to do today?"

"Not really," Ike said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Stay here and watch football. Maybe have sex later?" He grinned at Pit who was sitting on the end of the couch.

Pit stood in the doorway, arms crossed around his middle and his wings drooped ever so slightly. _But... I want to go outside... I feel... lonely with you._ "Okay."

"That's good baby!" Ike replied. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Pit nodded and went to his room to lay down on the bed, suddenly heavy with sadness. "I-Ike!" he called after a few minutes. "Can I go play with Link or Roy?"

"WHAT?" Ike yelled room the main room. "Come in here! I can't hear you."

The Angel got up and fluttered into the living room, leaning over the couch. "Would it be okay if I got play with Link for a little bit? Maybe Roy too?"

Ike stopped and his eyes suddenly were angry. "NO! HELL NO! Do you want to be taken from me again!

The Angel flinched away from the angered reply. "I-I'm sorry! So sorry! I won't ask again! I-... I'm just so lonely!" the cherub cried, the weight of being secluded from the others bearing down on him. He crouched down and sobbed into the back of the couch.

Ike got up. "Why are you being this way! You're not alone! I'm in the same room with you. I've been there. comforted and made you feel back at home. We even had sex, and your telling me your lonely!

The brunette nodded. "I-I am, b-because we never p-play! I... I just want to do something fun!" the cherub pleaded, shaking under his lover's scrutinizing glare.

Ike walked over to the youth and embraced him. "I'm sorry...it's my fault. Please don't get upset. We can play, I promise." He kissed up and down the angel's neck and pulled him so that their crotches were touching. "Isn't this fun already?"

Just to be touched was enough to bring back the youth's face. He nodded. "C-can we play 'tag, you're it'?" the Angel wondered.

Ike seemed hesitant, but then nodded. "Of course." _I bet he's never dreamed about sex tag. Oh how fun this will be._ "My little angel?" Ike asked. "You know what's even better than regular tag?"

******

Months passed and Ike kept Pit under close surveillance. The Angel's morale continued to fall with each month. His nausea was no longer a problem but he was depressed that his lover showed ever decreasing interest in their child.

"IKE! IKE! IKE IKE IKE!" the cherub cried, racing into the living room. "I felt the baby! It moved! I felt it move!"

Ike looked up from his place on the couch. "That's nice," he said unenthusiastically. "I thought it was dead or something."

Pit froze and stared at Ike, "... Dead?... Our baby?"

Shrugs. "Never mind, I guess it isn't. You never shut up about it for too long do you?"

The Angel stared at his lover in shock. "You... speak as if you could care less about our baby..."

"I just get frustrated that it's all you ever talk about," Ike complained.

"It's our baby Ikus, it's the best gift my Goddess could have given us," Pit replied.

"The best gift would have been NOT to give us the baby," Ike said loudly. "It's ruining everything."

The Angel looked crushed. "I... You don't... You don't care... you don't love... YOU DON'T LOVE!" he finally shouted before sprinting out of the room.

"Pit wait! STOP!" the bluenette yelled getting up and running out after the angel.

Pit hurried past the rooms. He turned back and saw Ike following him. "Oh Goddess no!... _He's going to hurt me _

Ike's footfalls were getting closer, and he heard the angel scream, as if frightened in front of him. "PIT! STOP! NO!"

The angel tripped and couldn't slow himself before reaching the stairs. His body in full motion kept going, tumbling down the long flight of steps before he slid to a stop near the bottom.

The bluenette reached the top of the stairs and stared down at the angel's still form. Other brawlers were emerging having heard the yelling and commotion in the hall. Marth was the first to come out and once he saw Ike he ran toward the stairs and soon saw Pit, motionless as stone at the bottom.

"LINK! ROY!" Marth yelled. "Pit's hurt!"

The remaining swordsmen took one look at the Angel collapsed in a heap and whispered for Marth to take him to Dr. Mario. The pair then ran up the stairs to confront Ike. "You're going to pay, asshole!" Roy yelled, racing ahead, sword drawn.

"Did... Did you REALLY just push an ANGEL down the STAIRS?" Link demanded, his rage bubbling up from a place deep within. He was disgusted with the bluenette.

"I-I he tripped!" Ike defended. "We were chasing each other, and he didn't know the stairs were there! It was an accident!"

"The hell it is Ike!" Link yelled. "Nothing you do is EVER an accident."

"Grab his arms Link! He's not going anywhere!" Roy said.

Link grabbed his arms while Roy pointed his sword into the bluenette's face.

"Pit's unconscious! I'm taking him now! There could be internal bleeding," Marth yelled up the stairs. "Zelda, help me!"

The Hylian raced past Ike down the stairs crying, but managed to give him an evil glare. The two left with Marth carrying Pit in his arms towards the medical bay.

"He was trying to escape you, wasn't he? You ANIMAL!" Roy snarled between grit teeth. "I should carve you up where you stand."

"No! Stop!" Ike called. _Damn, how do I fix this? What do I do to make things right? _"I-if you kill me, my child won't have a father!"

The young noble stared at Ike in shock before looking up at Link. "You don't have a kid," Roy finally stated.

"I do!... It just hasn't been born yet!"

"Who's dumb enough to sleep with you?" Link wondered.

"Pit," Ike revealed. "We've been together for some time now and he's pregnant with our child, about five months along."


End file.
